


Children

by Madangel19



Category: 9 (2009), Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: crossover fic, just straight up cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madangel19/pseuds/Madangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine discovers some unique friends hiding away in Walter manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children

Click click

The Spine paused and looked up from his book.

Click click click

He frowned as he glanced around the reading room. Where was that sound coming from? It was probably some kind of prank of Rabbit’s. He sighed loudly, standing up to check the room.

“Rabbit, please stop bothering me. I’m trying to read,” he growled out loud. No response. He couldn’t hear his sister in the room.  
Click click

It was coming from one of the book shelves. The Spine’s optics narrowed into green slits as he glared at the bookshelves. It was most likely Lil’ Steve harassing him.

“Is that you, Lil’ Steve?” He asked in an unhappy tone.

The clicks suddenly stopped. They were coming from the middle bookshelf. He could see some of the books quivering. He listened closely for any sign of Lil’ Steve but found none. He could still hear the strange clicking sound again. Upon further inspection, he saw flashing lights coming from behind some of the books. What was going on here?

“What are you?” The Spine murmured. The clicking suddenly become more frantic and at a quickened pace as if in distress. 

The Spine pulled out a book and paused at the sight before him. A tiny doll-like creature stared back at him fearfully. It’s foot was stuck in a mousetrap and it was desperately clawing at it with what looked like wooden claws. It opened it’s mouth to cry out but nothing came from its mouth. It’s eyes flashed on and off like a flashlight, creating the clicking sound. It’s pale skin, or what looked like skin, stood out from the blue hood it wore. The number 4 was stitched on the front of its blue robes.

The small thing struggled feverishly against the trap with no success. It was clear that it would injure itself further if it continued to struggle.

“Don’t struggle, little one. Let me help you,” The Spine said in a gentle voice.

He reached forward to assist the strange creature but stopped when another small doll-like creature came forward and made a defensive stance in front of its companion. This one looked exactly like the the other except it had a 3 stitched to its front. Twins. The new arrival glared at The Spine as if he were a threat. The thing clicked nonstop at him. It was morse code, to The Spine’s surprise. 

“Don’t hurt us, monster,” the doll-like creature pleaded as it hugged its injured sibling. 

“I wouldn’t harm a fly, small one. I just want to help,” The Spine said while reaching forward again. The free twin stared at him suspiciously for what felt like forever before backing away from its sibling. The trapped twin looked panicked as it tried to reach for its sibling. The poor thing shook violently as The Spine picked it up along with the trap, placing them in the palm of his hand.

“I know, little one. Don’t be scared. You’re in good hands now,” The Spine cooed while working away at the trap. The doll-like creature stared at him, never taking its gaze away. The Spine could only smile at its child-like innocence. 

“What are your names, little ones? My name is The Spine,” he said casually.

“4. My name is 4. That’s 3,” 4 muttered while pointing to its sibling.

“How did you and your sibling get here, 4?” The Spine asked.

3 and 4 were silent. The Spine finally broke the mousetrap from around 4’s foot, freeing them. He gently picked up 4 by their hood and reunited them with their twin. They latched onto each other, never letting go. It was a rather adorable sight to behold. The Spine pulled up a chair and sat down so that he was at a proper level with them. They stared at him, eyes flashing nonstop. 4 pulled away from 3 and stood before The Spine. They smiled and bowed.

“Thank you for helping me, sir,” 4 chimed. The Spine only smiled in response as he patted 4’s head. 4 was taken aback at the action but smiled in content, clicking happily.

“I just have one question for the two of you and I must have an answer. Why are you two here?” The Spine asked once he stopped petting 4. 3 and 4 looked a each other in concern. They got close to each other, clicking and flashing their optics nonstop as they communicated with each other. 4 stepped forward, looking solemn.

“We have been separated from our family. We have been traveling for many years to find a safe place. We came across this place last night. It was raining heavily and we don’t do well in the rain. We just needed shelter for the night. We were going to leave before we came across this wonderful collection of books. We are very curious and wish to know everything about anything,” 4 explained.

“How long have you been separated? What happened to your family?” The Spine continued to question these strange beings.

“We…We don’t know. We have no concept of time. Our creator died creating the last of us. There were nine of us. We called ourselves stitchpunks. All are dead except for us, 7, and 9. We have no idea where they are. We were on a ship. It crashed, separating us. I’m pretty sure they’re dead,” 4 muttered.

“We are sorry for intruding in your home, The Spine. We should be leaving now. Thank you for your help,” 3 muttered solemnly. 

The Spine stared incredulously at these doll-like creatures. They were so small and defenseless! There was no way they could survive out in the streets. They were like children. They needed protection.

“Ahh, you two can stay if you want. It’s a dangerous world out there for such tiny things like you two,” The Spine said in a hopeful tone. The twins clicked silently together, their optics flashing nonstop as they stared into each others eyes as the communicated. The Spine wondered how they hadn’t gone blind from the action. 4 finally broke away and walked forward to face The Spine. They smiled pleasantly as they clicked.

“We would love to stay. But we would like to catalogue you first,” 4 chimed.

The Spine cocked his head in confusion at the request. 

“What’s cataloging?” He asked.

“We take in every detail of you through touch and sight. It won’t take long and it won’t hurt. It might even tickle,” 3 and 4 clicked in unison before crawling up his arms. The Spine froze as the stichpunks crawled all over him. He glanced back as 3 started climbing along his spines like they some kind of jungle gym. He chuckled as he let steam blow out from his spines, catching 3 off guard. 3 stared in amazement.

“You’re powered by steam! How ancient!” 3 exclaimed in wonder. The Spine only rolled his optics in amusement. 

He paused when he felt tiny hands crawling up his neck and under his fedora. He could feel the doll-like creature gently touching his hair.

“It’s so real!” a voice, 4 chimed. The Spine smirked as he removed his fedora with 4 still hanging from it. They beamed at him as they hung in front of his face. The Spine smiled back as he blew steam at 4. He held out his hand, letting 4 drop into his palm. 3 soon joined their sibling, sitting next to them and staring up at The Spine.

“Welcome home, little ones,” The Spine announced.


End file.
